


Memento Mori

by NocturniasDoctor (nocturnias)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnias/pseuds/NocturniasDoctor
Summary: Drabble. Charley finds out she was supposed to die on board the R101.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard
Kudos: 6





	Memento Mori

"When were you going to tell me, Doctor? Five minutes before you left me stranded?"

"Charley-"

"Or were you maybe going to kill me yourself and save me from suffering!"

"Charley!"

"I won't let you do it, you know. I'm sorry if that upsets the delicate balance of all things Time Lord. I won't go back there to my death!"

"I..."

"Easy for you, innit? You who've got more lives than a cat! But I don't! I'll not end mine like this!"

"Charley, please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Goodbye." The door closed.

He sagged against the wall. "I wasn't going to take you back," he whispered into the air. "I wasn't going to take you back..."


End file.
